1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems. More particularly, the invention generally relates to asynchronous digital subscriber line (“ADSL”) technology and more particularly still to a subscriber line interface circuit and plain old telephone system (“POTS”) splitter used with an ADSL line driver.
2. Background Information
With the advent of digital subscriber line (“DSL”) and asynchronous digital subscriber line (“ADSL”) technology, voice and data may be transmitted on the same wire (i.e., the telephone line). As such, voice circuitry and ADSL circuitry may couple to a common telephone line. The frequency range of voice signals generally differs from that of the digital data thereby permitting both voice and data to coexist on the telephone line. It is desirable for the voice circuitry not to place an excessive load on the ADSL circuitry. If excessive loading is present, the ADSL signals may be excessively attenuated. Accordingly, improvements related to avoiding excessive loading in an ADSL system are desirable.